Jarna (Earth-616)
This plot involved the construction of an underwater based located off the coast of Florida for a blitzkrieg attack on the United States. Unknown to her Nazi allies, this was but the first phase in the Lavorites in invading the planet Earth. Sighting of the Lavorites small footprints would attract the attention of Betty Dean, Luther Robinson and Lynn Harris who were vacationing in the area at the time. They contacted their sometime-ally, the Sub-Mariner to investigate further. Spotting a team of Lavorites, Namor followed them back to their underwater base and spied on Quene Jarna. When she returned to the surface, he confronted her and she tried to deflect his inquisitive questions by pretending to be a local girl. This failed, and later Namor broke into the house owned by Nazi spies which Jarna was staying in on the surface. Namor was jumped and knocked out. Unaware of his true identity, Jarna attempted to drown Namor in the ocean. Revived by the waters, Namor broke free and fought Jarna into submission bringing her back to his ally's cabin. There, she explained the Lavorite invasion plot, and Namor ordered her and her followers to return to Venus. It seemed that she would comply as shortly after a rocket was seen flying out of the water and into space. On his way back to Atlantis, however Namor spotted Jarna heading back to the undersea Nazi base. Fighting her into submission once again, he forced her to explain the Nazi's role in the activities in the area. Horrified to learn of the plotted blitzkrieg on America, Namor forced Jarna to help him in destroying the secret Nazi base. When Jarna attempted to betray Namor by shooting him in the back, he stopped her and locked her up until he finished his mission, defeating the Nazis and sending them fleeing. In the aftermath, Namor let Jarna go, and they parted on less than friendly terms. Jarna's subsequent activities are unknown. | Powers = Unlike most Lavorites, Jarna is the size of an average adult human female. The cause of this size difference is unknown. She is also amphibious, able to breath both on dry land and under water for indefinite periods of time without artificial assistance. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = If Jarna is actually a member of the Lavorite race is questionable due to her vastly different height, and by the fact she never claimed to be anything more than their queen. Further, it is notable that a similar being claiming to be from Venus named Vanza was similarly human looking, yet amphibious. She was among a group of Venusians who were reptilian and air breathing. It is possible that Jarna and Vanza are part of a third, as yet unnamed race of aliens that called Venus home. Korhttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/kormt.htm could also be a Venusian. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Underwater Breathing